Crazy in love
by Shanay
Summary: Find out when Kagome brings her cd player and beyonce's new cd


Crazy in love By: Shana  
  
Today was like the other days except that Kagome had brought her cd player because she was usually bored walking and stuff. Plus she had just got Beyonce's new cd.  
  
"Kagome what hell is that," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yay what is those voices coming out of it," Sango looking at the cd player.  
  
Kagome was just dancing not listening to their question. Kagome took her head phones off when the team stared to stare at her in a puzzled way.  
  
"What," She put her cd player on pause.  
  
"What is that," All of them said as they were still looking at Kagome.  
  
"Oh this," She pointed to her player. "This is a cd player famous people record song they sang with their voices and get people to buy it," Kagome explayed.  
  
"Can I listen," Sango said very exactly.  
  
"Yey, The first song is my favorite. It's called Crazy in love," Kagome gave Sango the cd player.  
  
"That's cool," Sango handed the player back to Kagome.  
  
"I know I just got it," Kagome turned it back on and she stared to sang and dance to cazy in love. Kagome thought of the song then stared day dreaming what if I was Beyonce and Inuyasha was Jay-z. The music stared playing.  
  
Inuyasha: Yes! It's so crazy right now! Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Kaa ,It's ya boy, young.  
  
Kagome: You ready? Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Inuyasha: Yea, history in the making, Part 2, it's so crazy right now  
  
Kagome: I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time, When you leave I'm begging you not to go, Call your name two or three times in a row, Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame. 'Cuz I know I don't understand, Just how your love your doing no one else can.  
  
Kagome: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch) Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's, Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Kagome: When I talk to my friends so quietly, Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me, Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress, If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress, The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you, But I still don't understand, Just how the love your doing no one else can.  
  
Kagome: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love) Got me looking so crazy right now (love!) Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!) Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's, (hey) Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
I'm Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
Inuyasha: Check it, let's go Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco, Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh) Ol' G, big homie, the one and only, Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no) The ROC handle like Van Axel, I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to, The genuine article I go I do not sing though, I sling though, If anything I bling yo,  
  
a star like Ringo, roll like ?? Crazy bring ya whole set, Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged, They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no) Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth, My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla. (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) Been dealing with chain smokers, But how you think I got the name Hova? (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) I been realer the game's over, (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) Fall back young, ever since the label changed over (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) to platinum the game's been wrap, One!  
  
Kagome: Got me looking, so crazy, my baby I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this, I've been playing myself, baby I don't care 'Cuz your love's got the best of me, And baby you're making a fool of me, You got me sprung and I don't care who sees, 'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
  
HEY!  
  
Kagome: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love) Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby) Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby) Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)  
  
Kagome: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (your love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch) Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
The day deam ended.  
  
"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome," Miroku said holding her.  
  
"UGH get off of me," Kagome said then restated the song and she dance and day dreamed. **** "Inuyasha," "What is it Kagome"  
  
"You got me crazy in love," Inuyasha lead over to her and kissed her.  
  
"And you got me crazy in love too,"  
  
the end reviews please!!! 


End file.
